Christian Ambrosius
Christian Ambrosius is a supporting male character in The Magic Knight. He is the legitimate father of Asia Argento, Rias' Bishop and widower of her mother Angela Argento. Christian is also the current leader of the Ambrosius. He is also the new English teacher at Kuoh Academy. Appearance Christian is a handsome young man who appears to be in his mid to his late twenties with whitish silver hair and silver eyes. Unlike most Magicians who normally wears robes or cloaks, he is usually seen wearing a modified fitted white suit with a black tie, dress pants along with brown loafers. Christian usually has a blank near emotionless expression on his face, and rarely shows any signs of emotions to anyone (with the exception of his family and friends). As a child, Christian was normally seen wearing a combat modified Magician clothing and in those times. Personality Those who were around Christian and knew him since he was a child, has always described him as being sometimes cold and calculative almost like a machine. Even in combat or even when he's injured, Christian also kept on the emotionless look on his face. At times the only ones who Christian has ever shown any signs of emotion towards where his old childhood friends (Issei's parents, Irina's parents, his mother and older brother, and his deceased wife). As a child, Christian has been shown to easily get into fights with his brothers and to become easily embarrassed when he talked to Angela. Despite people sometimes seeing him as being cold and calculative, he does show some signs of compassion towards his family members and cares about them more than anything else in the world. Even at times, he can be somewhat overprotective towards both Asia and Lance, though more overprotective towards Asia. Christians also capable of displaying both immense sadness and anger, after he lost both his wife and his brother, though Galahad was taken away his father. History Christian Ambrosius is the youngest and the second child of Elaine Du Lac and Xander Ambrosius, though he was born with the high aptitude to become a Magician, not to wield a Holy Sword like his older brother, Galahad. He grew up in the Chivalric Order along with his older brother, Galahad, while also studying to become a Magician. Though Christian didn't socialize with most people aside from his mother or brother, he did become childhood friends of both Issei's parents: Kaito and Mikoto. During his childhood, while everyone else were outside playing, Christian would stay cooped inside and just study without a caring what anyone else said. If it wasn't for both Galahad and Chris, who both dragged him outside by force, though he ended up getting into a small fight with both of them. One day during a joint assignment with Galahad, Kaito and Mikoto, they met up with a two young female Exorcists by the name of Griselda and Angela who were around the same age as them. From the very moment that Christianhad met Angela, he immediately fell in love with her but was always too embarrassed to admit it. And much to his dismay, he was always teased about it by his older brother and Kaito, along with Mikoto trying to get him to confess to Angela after finding out about it. After years, he eventually married Angela and soon after Asia was born. All three spent time together as a family for almost two years, but he soon lost Angela in an accident where they used to live together. Afterwards, he didn't want Asia to go through the same experiences that he went through, so he left her to be raised by the same women who had raised Angela. Powers & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Christian has been viewed as a Child Prodigy amongst the Ambrosius Household due to him inheriting strong genes and magic potential from his father, who's highly viewed as the Ultimate Magician who even surpasses Merlin. Even as a child, Chris' magical powers even untrained were on the same levels as a Mid to High-Class Devil. And after he reached adulthood, his magical powers had become vast reaching the level of a Maou-Class Devils. Master Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, the creator of the Magical System used by Humans. His training and studying Christian became highly proficient in different types of magic from different other factions in the world of being capable of understanding different calculations. He had soon become highly proficient in using different types of magic that include: Elemental, Norse, Demonic, Angel, Fallen Angel, Black, White, Ancient and Teleportation Magic. Through his studies in different Magic for years, he has become one of the Top Magicians in the World. Magic Control: Christian has proven to possess almost total control over his magical powers, as shown when he bathed the entire Occult Reseach Club with his magic powers causing the entire room to become almost muted and causing droplets of green tea inside of the cups before him to jump up into the air and causing the windows in the room to shutter without cracking. Master Technician: Christian was stated to be cold and calculating almost like a machine. And he possesses a large amount of knowledge and several countermeasures against his opponents and enemies. Currently, he is trying to find a way to combat his father who's beyond even his current level of power. Master Combatant: Despite being a Magician, a Human who usually never fights in hand-to-hand. Christian has worked on increasing his combat abilities to fight against several foes and higher levels enemies. And Christian is a master of Martial Arts. Immense Strength: Despite being a Magician, someone who usually never fight in close combat, Christian has been working on increasing his physical strength since he was a child. And as an adult is able to fight against an Ultimate-Class Devil with pure strength. Immense Durability: Despite being a Magician, Christian had worked on increasing his bodies' durability against attacks, along with enhancing his endurance with defensive magic, he can now take on several attacks without taking much damage. Flight: Through his fights, Christian has shown to carry the ability to both fly and float using magic. Trivia *Christian's character design is based on Fate Avarruncus from UQ Holder. *It was revealed that Christian made a pact with the Maou and Super-Devil, Ajuka Beelzebub, who could also be placed among the "Top Ten Strongest Beings". *Christian is among the top Magicians in the world. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans